Birthday Memories
by Emerald Leviney
Summary: Yzak has always hated his birthday until he meets Shiho and she manages to make it bearable! Birthday Fic for Yzak. One Shot YzakShiho!


**Happy Birthday Yzak!! Here's my fic dedicated to his birthday! It's kinda short, but i think it's cute, YzakShiho obviously! Please R&R and enjoy!! (line breaks written in) I don't own Gundam**

Birthday Memories

"Comb your hair dear," Ezalia Joule said to her son as she struggled to run the brush through his hair.

"But Mommy," he whined.

"Now, now Yzak, sweetheart, you're turning five today. That's a big deal. You need to look nice," Ezalia said.

"I don't care," he snapped. Ezalia leaned down so she was face to face. She fixed his collar and smoothed out his shirt.

"But all your friends are coming!" Ezalia said trying her best to get Yzak excited about his birthday.

"I don't like them. Especially stupid Athrun," he said. Ezalia rolled her eyes. The doorbell rang and Ezalia stood up, making her way to the door. She greeted Lenore Zala and her son Athrun.

"Please come in, "

"Good morning Mrs. Joule," Athrun said and bowed as he entered the house. Yzak scoffed. Stupid Athrun, he was always being so polite and generous and simply perfect. After waiting for a while Dearka Elsman showed up as well as Nicol Almalfi and finally Shiho Hahnenfuss. Yzak hated his birthday for the sole reason that his mother always made such a big deal out of it. She invited all her friends and their children. Yzak's favorite thing to do was escape to the yard as the parents chatted casually. He hated listening to Athrun and Nicol talk about the new toys they gotten or their recent get together. Dearka always tried his best to get Yzak happy and involved in whatever they were playing but Yzak always refused and yelled angrily at Dearka.

It was Shiho Hahnenfuss' first time coming to a Joule party. Much to her dismay, her mother had managed to dress Shiho in her best dress. She had fought all the way but had eventually lost to her mother's superior strength. She didn't mind going to the Joule residence. She enjoyed spending time with Athrun, Dearka, Yzak and even Nicol was fun sometimes. So when she noticed Yzak had disappeared from the playroom she made it her goal to find him.

She found it interesting that Yzak had chosen to disappear on his own birthday. Yzak normally loved being the center of attention and basking in all the love he received. She walked through the hallways of the Joule mansion but alas, she was unable to discover the hiding place of the young master. The only place she hadn't looked was outside. She grabbed her present off the table and made her way outside. He had to be hiding there, it was the only plausible place left.

"Hello?" she called once she had made her way to the garden.

Yzak gasped from behind the tree. He scowled. How had Shiho discovered his hiding spot?

"Go away!" he snapped. Shiho paused, slightly insulted that she had worked so hard to find him only to have him shoo her away.

"But I have your present!" she said looking at the wrapped box in front of her. Now this was quite the predicament. Yzak didn't exactly want to talk to Shiho, but he did want his present. He supposed he could deal with her for a few minutes.

"Okay," he said quieter. He walked out from behind the tree.

"Happy birthday!" Shiho said and handed him the intricately wrapped box.

"Thanks," he mumbled. He began to unwrap the box and Shiho watched intensely. She could only wonder how he would react to the present. After removing the blue and gold wrapping, he pulled the lid off the white box. Inside was a small teddy bear. He had to admit, it was really cute. It was brown and fluffy and was decorated with a red bow tied around its neck. He took it out and looked it over.

"Do you…like it?" Shiho asked nervously.

"It's very cute," he admitted.

"I know! I have one just like it," Shiho said happily. Yzak smiled and kissed her cheek. Shiho blushed.

"Thank you," he said. He thought that maybe his birthday had become a little more bearable thanks to her.

(Line Break)

"HAPP Y BIRTHDAY YZAK!" Yzak practically jumped out of his uniform as he walked into the office that morning. He had forgotten that today was his birthday.

"Dammit you guys!" he yelled. Shiho approached him and kissed him on the lips.

"I bet you forgot, didn't you?" she asked. Yzak rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath,

"Of course he forgot! He's always hated his birthday," Dearka said. Yzak frowned.

"We have work to be…" Shiho silenced him by placing a finger on his lips.

"Would you really want to disappoint everyone who came to see you? Besides the whole office needs a break." Shiho said.

"But…" Shiho silenced him with a kiss. He groaned. "Fine." Why was it that Shiho was able to have so much control over him? One small kiss and he was agreeing to the party. He wandered around people congratulating him on being twenty-five. Twenty years later and he still hated his birthday.

'You have such a caring generous wife," Ezalia cooed to Yzak.

"Yes, she's wonderful," Yzak said through gritted teeth. Shiho knew he hated things like this. After a few more greetings and arguing with Athrun for a bit, he escaped to the balcony.

Shiho noticed Yzak had disappeared almost simultaneously after he had left.

"So typical," she chuckled and made her way outside. "Someone hasn't changed," she said.

"What?" he said.

"When we were kids you always run outside when you didn't want to be there," she recalled. He laughed and put his arm around her.

"That's true," he said. "And you always manage to find me. You know I hate these type of parties," he said.

"I couldn't resist. Here take this," she said handing him a box. He opened the box to reveal a teddy bear, similar to the one she had given him years ago. "Like it?" she asked.

"It's very cute. I love it. But I love you more," he said and kissed her. Twenty years later and Shiho was still able to make his birthday bearable and even enjoyable.

"I love you too."

**Tada! Like i said kinda short, but i hope it was cute! Happy Birthday Yzak :)**


End file.
